Another Troublesome Twosome
by MiSs HoLlYwOoD
Summary: When a new girl shows up, she pairs off with her childhood best friend and Hogwarts never stood a chance. GWOFC and FWOFC. Rating may be raised later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own some of the characters, but own others. Anyone you recognize is  
probably not mine and my writing partner's. J.K. Rowling owns all copywrights to all Harry Potter characters.

A/N: This is co-written by one of my best friends but she doesn't have a account so it's on mine! Set in Harry Potter's time frame at Hogwarts.

* * *

The raven haired witch ran through the crowds, trying to reach her destination: Platform 9 and 3/4. She had someone to catch up to, a long lost friend. Her trolley and her busted through the wall before she screamed, "Hey Fritz! Yo! Fritz!"

A petite blonde haired girl was hugging her mother quickly, trying to hurry it up so she could get on the train. As she broke the hug and moved to gather up her owl and her bags, Fritzi could have swore she heard her name being hollered through the throng of people. Well, not her name. Her nickname, Fritz. Something no one ever called her these days. Except...nah it couldn't be. Miora was in France. Her last owl hadn't said anything about a visit. All the same, Fritzi turned on her heels and sent herself barging through the crowd, toward the sound.

Through the crowd, Miora finally got a good look at her friend, a friend she hadn't seen in years. She stopped and smiled, taking in the confused look on her friends face. She then launched herself in front of quite a few people, some of them even important in their own minds and grabbed onto her friend.

"Never thought you would see me, did you?" Miora laughed, her friends face still stunned. "My mom just told me like five days ago that I was transferring into Hogwarts. I thought 'What the hell, why don't I just surprise Fritz?'" Miora shrugged her shoulders. "So here I am back from Frace pour vous et vous seulement."

Fritzi stood there, stunned that her childhood friend, her best friend in the world, her most trusted confidant was standing there in front of her. It was all Fritzi could do to choke back the tears. Even so, a few unwillingly dripped on her eyelashes.

"Miora. Oh my God, Miora! You are horrible! You should have told me! Now I'm crying!" She rapped Miora on the head with her wand, and then embraced her again. "Ohh, come on. Mum will be thrilled to see you! You really should have written!" All the same, Fritizi couldn't stop smiling at Miora. Tucking Miora's hand under hers, the two fifth year girls walked across the platform.

"So where is your mom? I mean I haven't seen or heard from her in ages! Of course my mom has because they were like close and crap." Miora said before realizing the witch in question was just behind her best friend.

After several probing questions and various reasons as to why her mother was not with her, Miora grabbed her friend and headed to the Hogwarts Express. "I can sit with you, can't I? You aren't too cool for me now are you?"

"Too cool for you? Good God, Miora, no! I've missed you so much! Of course you can sit with me! If we can find a compartment!"

The two girls made their way on to the train, just as it started to whistle a warning to the mingling witches and wizards on the platform. "Professor Dumbledore will probably have you sorted after the first years are sorted. But, you'll be allowed to sit with me at the sorting of the first years."

Giggling slightly at the excitement of having her best friend back in a physical form, not just letters, Fritzi found an empty compartment, and slided into it with Miora. "Did I ever tell you Harry Potter goes to this school?" Fritzi asked as she tucked both of their trucks up into the upper compartment.

"Harry Potter? NO! Is he like all pompous and crap? I always imagined him that way. You know the whole 'I'm the boy who lived' and that kind of stuff. I mean, I know my mom knew his parents, but really my mom kind of despised him. James fucking Potter-" Miora didn't get to finish her sentence since the door to the compartment open.

"Was my fucking father, thank you very much," the one and only Harry Potter finished for her.

Miora flushed red and looked towards Fritz for some kind of help. She even went as far as to mouth the word.

Fritzi giggled at Miora's flush and turned to Harry. "Hermione and Ron are Gryffindor's prefects this year, right? You're welcome to sit with us if you like." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, that's ok. I was going to go find Neville. I had a question for him." He looked pointedly at Fritzi. "You still haven't introduced me to your rude friend."

Fritzi rolled her eyes. "This is Miora, and she's not normally so rude. You caught her at a bad moment. Miora, this is Harry Potter."

Despite the insult, Harry gave Miora a small smile. "Fair enough. You can't be as bad as Malfoy. If you'll excuse me though..." And Harry retreated out of the compartment. Fritizi popped her head quickly out the door and hollered, "Send anyone you bump into down to our compartment. WE'VE GOT ROOM!" But, Harry just waved his hand vaguely. Fritzi shook her head and popped it back inside. "And that was Harry Potter," she muttered to Miora.

"Hmmm...thought he'd be bigger." Miora said, contemplating who he had just seen. She then turned to Fritzi and said "You have more friends don't you? You aren't some kind of unpopular loser at this school because I taught you better!" Miora almost gave her friend a lecture but stopped herself in time.

Fritzi gave Miora a mock shove. "I have plenty of friends! Why, I'm friends with two of the best known people in school! They'll be here any minute. I told them where I was going to be, but I didn't expect you. You'll like them! And I have friends other than them too."

"Well, who are they? What do they do? How old are they???" Miora asked, throttling her best friend. "I'm alone at this school other than you. What if we aren't in the same house? What if they other kids pick on me? Oh god, I'm freaking!" She turned to look Fritzi in the face "Help me! Calm me down! You used to be so good at that!"

Fritzi grab her friend's hands and placed them gently down in Miora's lap. "Your questions in order. Fred and George Weasley. Pranksters. 16. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. They won't pick on you, and if they do, they'll answer to me, Fred, and George."

"But how do I know Fred and/or George will like me? What if they hate me and they won't stick up for me? Fritz you aren't helping me like you used to!!!" Miora groaned. "I hate going to new schools just for this fact."

Fritzi hugged Miora. "If they hate you, they won't know what hit them. I'll make sure they pay for hating you. Let's just say that their boxers will look mighty pretty flying above the Grand Hall during breakfast. Anyone who isn't friend with you isn't a friend of me."

"Okay. Can I help with the boxer thing? I always loved a good prank." Miora gave a small smile to her friend before the door opened again.

"I heard someone talking about pranks and just had to stick my head inside the compartment." A guy with red hair looked at both the inhabitants.

"George!" Fritizi leapt out of the seat and gave the red-headed guy a quick hug as a second red-headed guy appeared next to her. "Where's my hug?" the second guy, who was obviously Fred, pouted. Fritzi laughed and gave Fred a hug too.

"Guys, you are not going to believe who's here. Remember the girl from France, my friend? She's going to school with us! Fred, George, my best friend Miora." Fritizi gestured toward Miora, who was still seated on her bench. "I thought we were your best friends!" complained Fred, but he did so with a smile. Fritizi hit him.

"Oh shit. You never told me they were twins. Twins confuse me!" Miora grabbed her head and stuck it between her knees. She took a couple deep breaths before rising up to meet the two new guys. "She can't be your best friend; I was the one that was there when she rode her first broom and performed her first bit of magic. I'm more important I'm afraid."

Fred and George laughed at Miora's confusion and took seats opposite the girls. "Don't worry 'bout the twin thing. He's a little girlier than me," said George with a jab at Fred. Fred laughed and jabbed George back. "Well he's a little uglier." Fritzi laughed with the guys as the trolley glided into the compartment.

"So, Miora," asked George over a chocolate frog after the trolley left. "Like pranks much?"

"Eh, just a little. My mom wanted to transfer me here because she knows a lot of the people here and she can keep an eye on me. In France I was about a few pranks away from expulsion. She wasn't too happy." Miora shrugged her shoulders, she then turned to Fritzi, "You pull any good pranks lately? With my hair turned permanently black without the hair dye I used to use, we can't really pass as each other anymore can we? It doesn't help that we've both grown up a lot too, does it?"

Fritzi shook her head. "Nah it doesn't." She turned to the twins. "We use to look a like. Almost like twins (Miora grinned). But, not anymore. Use to go home to our different parents and watch them freak. It was amusing."

The two girls giggled, and the twins rolled their eyes.

"I think we're in for a handful this year, Fred."

Fred nodded. "These two girls just might overthrow our reputation." He faked a sword being stabbed into him, as if the idea of being unseated from his position of top prankster with his brother gutted him. "We can't let it happen, George."

The girls giggled once more, and finished their chocolate frogs. The Hogwarts Express chugged merrily along, and after a time, the group put on their robes, as the Express started to slow as it neared Hogwarts. With a hiss, the train stopped, and the group piled off the train, Fred and George leaving to go find Jordan.

Miora gasped as she saw the castle for the first time.

"Firs' years 'ver here please!" She heard a half-giant call out. She tried not to stare but found it nearly impossible.

"Zi, what the bloody hell." She followed the crowd to the carriages hopping in one with Fritzi and a couple of people she didn't know but apparently her friend did.

Fritzi gestured to the disappearing back of the half-giant. "That's Hagrid. He's the Groundskeeper. Got expelled in his second year." She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly at Miora's awed expression.

"We did not have half-giants like him in France. I mean, our headmistress was one, but gosh. He's huge! Bigger than her!"

The girls giggled once more, and Fritzi introduced Miora to the group in the carriage. They regarded her with polite interest, a few of the boys with more interest than needed. They spent the time up to the castle gossiping merrily about the ghosts in Hogwarts (Miora's previous school didn't have ghosts) until the carriage took them to the front entrance, and they filed in for the sorting.

"Follow me," Fritzi said grabbing Miora's hand as the carriages stopped before the grand castle. She led the other girl into the Great Hall and made her sit down at one of the four tables with a bunch of other students who obviously knew Fritzi but gave Miora wondering looks. The hall fell quiet when an older professor stood up and started addressing the students. A line of first years lead up to the front of the hall before they had a hat placed on their head that shouted out four different names: the names of the four houses.

Miora watched with Fritzi as the line of the first years became shorter and shorter before the last eleven-year-old was told he belonged in Hufflepuff. The elder wizard stood up again and said, "We also have one transfer student in which I am very pleased to have here. She is the daughter of two of group of students I taught years and years ago. Please, Miora Black will you please come forward to be sorted."

Miora took a deep breath before she stood up and knew that all eyes were on her. She walked up to the front where she sat on the stool and the large hat was placed on her head.

"_Hmmm...you have courage, something Gryffindor prizes. But you are also cunning and stealthy, good characteristics of Slytherin. And then, there are your brains, taken from both your mother and your father. Those could land you in Ravenclaw. Which one should you be placed in though? I think I'll say_ ...**RAVENCLAW**!"

Fritizi couldn't clap loud enough as her friend came over to the Ravenclaw table to reclaim her seat that she had just left to be sorted.

"That was nerve wracking," Miora murmured to Fritzi, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah, and imagine doing that when you're eleven years old!" Both girls laughed quietly, as the headmaster stood and the hall instantly fell silent.

"Welcome back students. And welcome new students. As you should know by now, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to first years as well as the older students."

Dumbledore's voice had a hint of laughter in it as he looked at the Gryffindor table when he said this. Miora turned and gave Fritizi a quizzical look. Fritzi shook her head and mouthed, "Later."

"Filch has asked that I tell you Fanged Frisbees will now be confiscated, should any student be caught with them. Anyone who wants a full list of objects they should not have, he has posted one outside his office. I'd also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. If you all would be so kind as to..."

"Hem, hem," a slight coughing noise came from the teachers' table. Dumbledore looked slightly surprised at Professor Umbridge's interruption; however, he sat smartly down and looked as if he would like nothing better than to listen to the new DADA professor.

"As I'm sure you all know, this school has much to do in order to be kept up with Ministry protocol," said Professor Umbridge, in a surprisingly shrill voice for such a toad of a person.

As she rambled on, Fritizi and Miora's attention, as well as most of the other students, drifted elsewhere. Both girls started making sign language with the twins, who of course weren't paying attention to Umbridge either, over at the Gryffindor table. After what seemed like forever, Professor Umbridge finished speaking, and beamed down at the students. It took everyone a few seconds to realize that they needed to start clapping, and they did so scattered and hurried.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," said Professor Dumbledore, standing again. "And now, I'm sure you're all hungry, so please, dig in!" And with that, the plate instantly filled with mouth-watering dishes.

Miora and Fritzi immediately dug into the food. Miora looked at Fritzi and Fritzi looked at Miora and they were eight years old all over again. Last time Fritzi had beaten Miora in the eating contest but this time Miora was determined to beat her best friend.

"You aren't winning this time!" Miora warned Fritz. But Fritz paid no attention to her and just continued to eat as if Miora had been a passing breeze. Miora realized this and shoveled the food on the plate down her throat.

This ritual continued until the headmaster stood up once more and waved his wand, taking away the left over food and replacing the trays with desserts instead.

"This is where I draw the line. Everything goes to my hips dah-ling!" Miora said, a laugh evident in her voice.

Fritzi laughed along with her, but helped herself to a bowl of chocolate pudding. "The wonders of having good genes, _dah-ling_!" and she dug into the pudding. Miora rolled her eyes and watched Fritizi devour two bowls of chocolate pudding, on top of the huge dinner they had just raced to eat. Once Fritizi was finished, the girls chatted quietly, even though the hall was noisy with student's catching up, about possible pranks to pull during their year back together.

Miora stood up with the rest of the students as they filed out of the Great Hall. Fritzi giggled and said, "This is where you find out where our dormitory is."

As the girls started to file out with the rest of the of the crowd exiting the Grand Hall, when the twins, spotting the girls in the throng, pushed passed a bunch of people to catch up with them.

" 'Cuse us. Important stuff here. Coming through. I'll take that!" George snatched a piece of chocolate out of a pump second year's budging pockets. "Figure he didn't need another," he muttered to Miora and Fritizi.

"And neither do you!" Appearing beside his twin, Fred snatched the remaining piece of chocolate out of George's hand and finished it. George whacked him on the head hard, and Fred returned the whack.

"Hem, hem!" said Fritzi, in a perfect impression of Professor Umbridge. The twins immediately shot up, searching for Professor Umbridge. The girls laughed, and realizing it was only Fritizi, they flushed.

"We just...you need to meet us later. Room of Requirement. We got some ideas over the summer for pranks." Both girls agreed to meet the twins later that week, and the Weasley twins sped off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Alright, come on, Miora," and the two girls disappeared down a step of winding staircases.

At the bottom, a door with an eagle knocker stood, tall and proud. Tentatively, Fritzi reached out, and knocked quietly on the door. The eagle knocker opened her mouth, and Miora gasped.

"What is silver and gold of life?" asked the eagle knocker importantly.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Miora?"

Miora shrugged. "I'm...I'm not sure. Why isn't there just a password?"

"Oh, this is how you learn. I think I'll have to say its old friends and the friends you've yet to make."

The knocker smiled. "Well thought." And the door swung open.

"This way," and Fritzi and Miora climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"I'm so sleepy!" exclaimed Miora, and she collapsed dramatically onto her new bed.

Fritizi yawned, equally as dramatic. "Me too! I'll see you in the morning, friend?"

Miora grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "Course. It's not like I'm in France or anything."

* * *

Good? Bad? Tell us in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is officially up! Rains-photography is my partner in crime. She opened up an account a few days after I posted the first chapter. So, she wanted people to have knowledge of who she was.

So here's chapter two for those of you who wanted it.

* * *

Fritzi woke on the first day of classes for their fifth year, sunlight streaming through the little opening in the curtains. Groaning, she rolled over to go back to sleep, only to remember. Miora was here! Oh, why not give her a surprise wake up. Grinning wickedly, Fritzi slipped on her dressing robe, and grabbed her pillow. Over to Miora's new bed she went, and poising to take aim, she whacked Miora hard in the face.

"WAKE UP SLEEP HEAD! FIRST DAY OF CLASSES!!! YAY YAY YAY!"

Miora shot straight up into her bed, headlong into the attack that Fritzi was partaking in. She quickly recovered before grabbing her own pillow and attempting to hit her friend in the face.

"Let's face it. It's war!" Miora cried out as she stood up on her bed and took advantage of the added height.

"And, you're French! So, prepare for a defeat!" and with that, she flung herself at Miora.

The commotion that the two friends had been creating cause the other three girls in the dorm to wake up. Quickly catching on to what was going on, each grabbed a pillow. The soft missiles were soon being thrown everywhere.

Miora stopped for a second, contemplating Fritzi's come back and letting her friend get in a few free shots. "Hold it! I am not French! Just because I moved there for a few years does not make me French! You will regret you said that!" Miora launched a full frontal attack on Fritzi. The other girls stared in awe as the two pelted each other. It was obvious they were pros at this game.

Laughing madly as she dodged the 'bullets', Fritzi dove for her bed, and flung herself over the side.

"You won't get me that easily!" she hollered from her trench. What to do? Her wand lay idle on the bed table. An idea ran through Fritzi head. Snatching the wand, Fritzi stood up, and yelled "Expelliarmus!" just as Miora moved to attack. Both watched as Miora's pillow soared through the air and hit the opposite wall.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Miora screamed before launching herself at her friend. Of course this plan was not thought out to the best of Miora's ability. Before she could stop herself she realized that Fritzi had her wand and this would not end good for her.

"Petrifus Totallous!" Fritzi giggled as Miora launched herself. The priceless look on Miora's face made it worth all the pillows she had endured being thrown at her. Miora glared up at her. "Morning Sunshine!" Fritzi said brightly as she stood over Miora's unmoving body.

Miora's mind raced, considering the fact that was all she could do. She glared at Fritzi as long as she could before students started to pile out of the Ravenclaw dorm.

Fritzi, taking pity on the lifeless lump that a minute ago had been tossing pillows at her, said they charm that reversed the spell. "I win!" she gloated to Miora, who stood gingerly.

Miora glared some more, not ready to voice the comments floating around her head. She just grabbed her towels, mumbled "going to take a shower," and left the dorm.

Miora had a while to think as the shower she took was an unusually long one since Fritzi liked to get up at the buttcrack of dawn. Well, it was more like six-ish and breakfast wasn't till about 7.30-ish. The shower helped her calm down, put her thoughts into rational and decent sentences that didn't include the words "bloody", "fuck" or "shit head".

When she returned to the dorm, Fritzi was gone but Miora knew that the girl was probably just waiting downstairs for her to get dressed and rejoin the group. Miora had figured out eons ago when Fritzi and her used to have sleep-overs that there were only two types of people in the world: those who showered in the morning and those who showered at night. The two girls were opposites.

Miora quickly dressed in her new school uniform that had the Ravenclaw patch on it now. She then headed downstairs and headed with Fritzi to breakfast.

Miora came trudging down the stairs in her new school uniform and robes. Fritzi grinned at Miora's slightly sullen expression. "Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine this morning?" Miora tossed a glare at Fritzi. Same old Miora, Fritzi thought with a small smile to herself. "How about some sunny side up eggs for my little personal sun?"

The raven-haired girl muttered something along the lines of homicide and how it shouldn't be illegal to kill those who talked far too much in the morning. Fritzi just followed her and laughed at the imaginative things that came from Miora's head.

Once they finally made it to breakfast Miora just plopped down at the Ravenclaw table before looking around the Great Hall at the people who were there this early in the morning.

"It should be a felony to make people get up this early and learn," Miora commented to the Ravenclaw gang she'd somehow weaseled into thanks to Fritzi.

The petite blonde girl shook her head at Miora's general grumblings, and reached over her friend to get the strawberry jam. "I should make you a t-shirt. 'I don't do mornings. Ever.'" she muttered, biting into her toast. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the twins sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Fred was laughing at something George had said. He looks really hot with his hair longer, she thought absentmindedly. Ack, hot? Fritzi flushed. Where did that come from? To cover her embarrassment, she quickly bit into her toast, only to have strawberry jam cover her nose.

"You're even clumsier today that you usually are Fritz, what's up?" Miora asked, leaning towards her friend.

Fritzi mumbled something underneath her breath so low that Miora couldn't hear it, therefore Miora dismissed it as something she didn't need to worry about. If Fritzi wanted to talk about it, she would tell her later.

Miora looked around and saw the twins. She laughed at the faces they were making since they realized she was looking at them. She then did a face in turn which had them snickering.

Fritzi watched Miora make faces at the twins over the pumpkin juice, and made a halfhearted face along with her. She just couldn't figure out why she was so off today. That stupid Fred thought. It had ruined a perfectly good day. Pissed that she couldn't even seem to control her own thoughts, she mentally snatched at the 'Hot Fred' image and put it back as far as she possibly could. First day of classes. My best friend is here. Fritzi looked fondly over at Miora, who was still making faces at the twins. Her tongue was moving to touch her nose, however it was like just too short.

"Let's go over and say hello!" Fritzi said a little too brightly. Shoving the rest of her toast in her mouth, she grabbed Miora's arm and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. "Move over, tomato heads!" she said to the twins, and waited for the twins to give them room to sit.

"So, Miora, Fritzi, how was your morning?" George asked, too chipper for the morning.

Miora glared. Fritzi laughed. And the twins looked at each other quite confused. They shrugged their shoulders.

"It's just that Miora is not a morning person. Nor has she ever been," Fritzi said, trying to capture the breath that was eluding her due to the laughter she had yet to contain.

"Mornings and I don't mix very well, and I was in a pillow fight this morning," Miora explained and then looked at Fritzi, "I will come for revenge. Don't you doubt that."

Fritzi shrugged off Miora's threat. "Whatever. I'm the reigning champ of pillow fights. Can't help that."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Have you guys gotten your schedules yet?" asked Fred, waving his schedule under their noses.

"Yup! Right when we came down!" replied Fritzi brightly. "We have Transfiguration with the Slytherins. And Charms. It sucks."

The twins gave the girls an understanding nod. "Want anything to get out of it?" An impish smile passed between the twins as they produced small boxes with small writing on them. Curiously, each girl took a box from a twin, and opened up the lid. Inside were pills purple on one end, orange on the other. "What are they?" the girls asked in unison.

"They're magic," Fred said.

"I expected them to be FDA approved and completely safe," Fritzi snapped.

"But that's it, they are safe. They're puking pastilles. You bite on the orange side and they make you viciously ill and then when you're out of class you just munch down on the purple side and you're all better but you're out of class!" George explained.

"Genius if we do say so ourselves," the twins commented together.

Miora studied the box intently. "Awesome. I vote we do this in history of magic today! We meet you guys somewhere?" she asked the twins.

"Sure! Room of Requirement. That good with you?" Miora gave Fritzi a look to make sure the girl knew where this was. Fritzi was nodding to the twins.

"I did want to bounce some ideas off you. That Umbridge woman is horrid. I say we make her life miserable."

Fred smiled at Fritzi and her heart skipped. Bad heart! she scowled to herself. "See you guys then!" the twins whispered, as they disappeared off to their classes. Miora and Fritzi shrugged, pocketed the pills, grabbed their bags, and left for Herbology.

Miora and Fritzi passed looks back and forth the entire class. They couldn't concentrate knowing that suddenly they would be very ill on the first day of class.

The two girls watched the time hoping they could get out soon. Finally when class was over they ran to the next one, hurrying to see if they could make the day go faster. But Transfiguration wasn't helping in the least. They looked at the Slytherins as the Slytherins looked at the Ravenclaws, sneers dominant on their faces.

Transfigure drudged on as Professor McGonagall reviewed over some of the tricky spells of their fourth year. The clock ticked mercilessly on the wall. Miora sighed and moaned as Fritzi effortlessly transfigured the rat into a teacup. "Potions was always my stronger point," Miora muttered under her breath. "And Transfiguration mine," Fritzi said breezily with another flick of her wand, causing the teacup to turn back into a shoe. The period finally ended, and the girls dashed off with more energy than usual to History of Magic.

Miora grabbed Fritzi's hand. "We need to go to the bathroom to take the pills. We can't sneak them in class and that way we'll be sick before we get into class." Fritzi stopped for a moment to ponder what Miora was saying before grabbing the other girl's hand and ran to the bathroom on that hall.

"Okay, here we go," Fritzi said as they stood in front of the mirrors holding the two boxes the twins had given them.

They picked them up and bit off the orange part of the pill. No more than five seconds had passed after they had both swallowed the half of the pill before they ran to the toilets emptying the contents of their stomachs.

"I hope to god the other part works like it should," Miora groaned holding her tummy.

The two trudged to class, barely holding their stomachs at bay.

The girls stumbled into the classroom, clutching their stomachs. For a moment, Fritzi was certain her stomach was going to chuck up its contents again. Professor Binns floated dreamily out of the chalkboard, and noticed the raven haired girl and platinum blonde haired girl moaning in the doorway of the class.

"Is something wrong, girls?" he droned at the sick Ravenclaws.

"I think I ate something wrong," Miora moaned as Fritzi groaned, "I can't keep anything down right now."

Professor Binns looked at both girls, trying to determine whether they were faking or not when Miora took off running down the hall and back to the bathroom. She returned several minutes later her face tinged even more green than it had been before.

He crossed his arms, and nodded, "All right girls, go see Madame Pomfrey and get all situated. Next class please come in healthy."

"Thank you professor," the girls mumbled in unison.

The minute they were outside the door and a few steps down, both of the Ravenclaws took out the rest of their pills and swallowed them. Immediately the nausea that had been plaguing them was gone.

They looked each other.

"Room of Requirements?" Miora asked.

"Room of Requirements," Fritzi confirmed, grabbed Miora's hand, and dragged her off to meet two redheaded boys.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let us know! 


End file.
